Calamity Bella
by icecream.in.november
Summary: Bella makes an interesting first impression on her first day at Fork's High School when she crashes into one of the better looking cars parked outside. How will Edward react to this "demon child" sent there to goad him into revealing who he really is? AU


**DISCLAIMER: Of everything that is Twilight i own niente.**

**A/N: Thought i'd say hello just incase there _are_ people reading this. This is my first story, i have no experience in writing stories let alone good ones but really wanted to try. Also because i'm British most of you might be having 'WTF' moments when reading this. If you do just let me know....somehow, still have no idea how this site really works! I'd ofcourse love to know what you think after you read this, which (sorry) meaning review, had to get that in there. I'm not afraid of bad reviews (okay that's a lie, that's what i'd like to believe) but i'd rather have constructive criticism please.**

**Oh and one more thing I don't have a Beta so i do apologise for my non-existent writing skills _before_ you read it but if any of you are Betas and would like to offer your services i'd be eternally grateful :)**

**That's my ramble over if you're still here! Enjoy the story!!**

Chapter 1

"SHIT!"

Great, this is just great, not only am I late for my first day of school in a place I barely remember, I manage to demolish, okay not _demolish_ but to do some serious damage to the headlights and rear bumper.

Well I guess my reputation precedes me.

I sighed and caught my reflection in my rear-view mirror, apart from looking insanely guilty I could see my sallow looking skin- I swear I'm a walking SPF. The Phoenix sun could do no more than give me an inner glow, and with the sun swapped for Fork's trademark clouds the sallowness teamed with dark brown hair and eyes equates albinoness.

My gaze shifted slightly to the left and brought me back from my unnecessary physical scrutiny, the reason why I'm sitting in my ancient (I like to think retro or vintage) faded red Chevy.

"_FRONT OFFICE"_

My top agenda for the morning was to locate this building and retrieve schedules, maps and slips. Seems like a simple enough task but nothing is ever simple if your name is Bella Swan.

Alas why I'm still here and now wondering why I haven't attracted an audience.....and _why _I'm _still_ sitting here.

_Well, what are you going to do now Bella?_

Quite.

I pulled out from the crime scene with my heart pumping fast and shaky hands. I winced as more glass rained onto the tarmac and metal protested. The sounds made me cringe; they sounded deafening as if it were alerting its owner.

I straightened up my truck and drove away from _that _car and even further away from the shiny red convertible parked next to it. They were the only two that stood out among the rest and now one of them for an entirely different reason.

I parked nearer to the "normal" looking cars but still far enough to avoid causing _them_ damage and turned the engine off.

Sitting in my tank-like truck mulling over etiquettes in situations such as these were getting me nowhere plus me even later. I took a deep breath and got out pulling my bag with me as I headed for the office.

I was a few feet away when a head popped out of the door. She was short with bright red ringlets and round glasses that immediately reminded me of Edna Mole from _The Incredibles -_apart from the red hair of course.

"Oh you must be Isabella!" Wow she even _sounded _like Ms Mole.

"Actually it's just Bel-" and I stopped because I just knew she was looking past my shoulder and I didn't really want to turn around, I was hoping that the less I looked at it the memory would dull but I knew that would have the opposite desired effect.

That moment would forever be etched into my brain along with the other "I really wish I had a Hiro Nakamura" moments.

Ms Mole gasped and her eyes widened and eyed me again with a more accusatory look this time.

I chewed the bottom of my lip, I nervous habit of mine and also because I didn't know what to say. Though I _did _know my "Bella Blush" would give me away and not even the cool and breezy Forks weather could save me now, _traitor_.

"Yeah, I, uh......um." I stammered.

"I thought I heard a crash...." She trailed off and murmured to herself "...and he insisted they park there."

I gulped, I couldn't feel guiltier and my mouth was dry and I could feel chapped lips coming along. _I hope I brought my lip balm, could have sworn I put it in my bag last night.... _

Lip balm! Seriously, that's your _main_ concern?!

"Come inside."

I caught bits of her monologue as I followed her that I'm sure I wasn't meant to hear, words like;

"Chief's daughter", "license" and "trouble".

She held the door open for me and I entered a warm, carpeted room with the outside-in feel- hence the potted plants, because you couldn't get enough of green in this town!

"I've got your schedule ready and a map for you, along with some areas I've highlighted for things relevant to you. If you could take this slip to your teachers to sign and bring it to me at the end of the day it would be most appreciated." As she said the latter she stared at the clock on the wall. "You may have to start with the second teacher of the day as the bell is about to ring."

"Um, thank you but what should I do about outside?" I gestured with my arm to the direction of the door.

"Leave that with me, I'll call you here when we need details, right now you should be at..." She glanced at my schedule "...Building Six, Government."

Ugh, lovely.

With the schedule in hand I left the office, the wind whipping my face making me partially blind and navigated my way to Building Six. Determined not to be known for tardiness I power walked my way (well at my standards) towards the building, lost in thought I rounded a corner when I collided into a moving object, resulting in me dropping my schedule...into a puddle.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I bent down to pick up my now sopping wet excuse for paper schedule.

"No, that's okay it was my fault."

Still crouched down I shook the paper, hoping it would make a difference. I brushed my hair away from my face and looked up, there stood a gangly looking boy with slightly greasy black hair, that or he went crazy with the hair gel.

There was an awkward silence where he was just gawping at me and I averted my gaze suddenly finding the chipped lettering of "Six" very important to me. I slowly rose to an upright stance.

"So Isabella I have your schedule memorized and if I'm right you're with Jefferson."

"Huh?" Okay is that normal students of Forks behaviour or does he have worse OCD than me? "How did you-."

"I appointed myself to be your guide for today"

"Oh, well you know-."

"Eric."

"Eric, that's very nice of you but I wouldn't want you to be late for classes....and it's Bella." I amended.

"I won't be and in any case my teachers will understand. I waited for you....in the lot...for a while." He trailed off, his face expectant.

I'd humour him.

"How about we walk and I talk?" I wasn't about to be late for another class.

He initiated walking as his answer and I walked beside him, not close to him but close enough.

"Well you see I had a little trouble with my truck and Charl- my dad had to help me with it, I'm useless with cars and that took some time-it was to do with the clutch or something and consequently that made him late for work too." I rambled and I barley registered that we were standing outside a classroom.

I said goodbye to Eric and walked into Trig. I handed the slip to a Mr Varner and in turn he made me introduce myself in front of the class. Bad karma strikes! Throat dry, stammering, chapped lips and drumming "Bella" into each of their heads was all I could remember and of course "Bella Blushing".

Trig went by slowly but I was glad to have some normality and blend in but I was anxious about the car owner and imagining his face when he finds his car that had fallen victim to my truck. This reminded me to pull out my lip balm from my bag and I applied it to my lips.

I sat next to a girl called Jessica Stanley (I willed myself to remember at least one name) she seemed nice enough and pretty too with envious curly hair, I could only imagine the skills and time it took to make it stay in tact and keep that bounce.

I'd have to find my self a hairdresser. My hair can only be compared to a lion's mane but I must say when I do put the effort in it does look acceptable, the last time I used a straightener I burnt the side of my neck and got my self a nice battle scar. I could go on about the mini scars I've collected over my short life; the time where I got run over by a cyclist to which my ankle caught the chain and have two little scars which you could hardly see now, the time where I retrieved my chocolate bar from inside my old school's vending machine and scrapped my wrist when I pulled it back out and the time where I worked in a restaurant and slipped on the tiled floor and caught my arm on a stray fork.

Jessica and I walked out of class together when the bell rang and met an out of breath Eric.

"Spanish!" was all he managed to gasp out.

"Eric, I'm on my way there too, she doesn't need an entourage." Jessica rolled her eyes and linked her arm with mine dragging me with her. "See you at lunch Eric....not!" She called back. I turned around and gave him an apologetic smile.

Spanish came and went and I was outside the cafeteria with Jessica. I was a little nervous- that was an understatement.

I kept my eyes glued to the linoleum floor as we entered. A lot of voices meant a lot of people. I bit my lip as I followed Jessica and mimicked her picking up a tray.

Then my sixth sense was tingling, a feeling of dé-ja vu or familiarity was nudging at me.

I had this 'awareness' or really good intuition since I could remember. It didn't always flare up the times I needed it, it was pretty selective that way. It was more of a mental thing than physical but on rare occasions I physically stopped in my tracks.

To this day I could never figure out what it was, why I have it and if could control it, summon it some how.

I tentatively looked up and saw a pair of eyes, butterscotch in colour, and that feeling was nagging at me, willing me to remember. This added sense really frustrated me, so cryptic and unhelpful.

_WHAT?! What do you want me to do?_

For a second she flashed a face of knowing at me before she composed herself. She finished paying for her food and before she skipped off, stared at me again. It was then that I gained some equilibrium and really saw her. Her face was framed in inky black hair, erratically formed in every direction but deliberate some how. She was tiny, tinier than me which I didn't think were possible!

What really got me was, not how pale she was, but how I _wasn't_ surprised. Why? I have no answer yet. It was like trying to remember a dream...a-

"Bella!" Jessica nodded her head to behind me.

"Wh-huh?" I turned around and saw people with curious stares mixed with impatience. "Oh!" I quickly shuffled forward to Jessica.

I filed away where the Tinkerbelle like creature skipped of to until I sat down.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were concentrating on something." Jessica said as she picked up a salad and some bottled water. I wasn't sure how that was going to fill her up.

"Oh, well...." I scanned across the room to inspire my lie. "..Just wondering where I'm going to be sitting?"

"That would be with me and my friends of course!" she laughed.

"Oh thank you." I blushed.

I quickly glanced at the food options and picked up pizza, an apple and some soda. After paying and accomplishing the enormous feat in not dropping my change or my tray, I followed Jessica and passed various circular tables until she stopped at a table where I joined her. I copied her and placed my tray on the table next to her. I sat down and Jessica introduced me to the people already seated.

When I looked up I immediately felt uncomfortable. A girl with platinum blonde hair that was sleek and passed her shoulders, her blue glacial eyes were piercing into me.

I blushed and looked down, my fingers on my right hand gravitating towards my earring and twirled the blue opal stone.

I gathered what little courage I had and smiled cautiously at the rest in the group.

"Bella, this is Lauren, Tyler and Mike." Jessica gushed at over the last name.

Mike and Tyler's faces lit up, which surprised me and they gave me an enthusiastic welcome.

"Bella! You made it!"

I looked over at Mike and flushed with embarrassment. I'm never good with a crowd, especially with new people.

"Eventually." I murmured and chewed my bottom lip.

Tyler moved his chair away from Lauren's and closer to mine. Too close. Lauren looked at me ready to stab me with her fork she was gripping.

"Do we have any classes together?" He leaned towards me and I was fully aware he was in my dance space, if I _could_ dance.

"Um..." I fished out my damp schedule that I carefully placed between two books. Tyler saw the state of my schedule and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, it drowned, um I have Biology next."

"Me too."

"Snap!"

I chuckled nervously at the two guys who answered in unison as I looked away from their eager stares and saw that girl again at a table segregated away from the other students. I was determined to remember where I'd seen her from.

She was resting her head against the guy sitting next to her with a content smile. The guy had honey blonde hair and I could tell he was tall but slightly muscular, even if he was sitting down. His smile matched hers and looked down at her adoringly. I felt like I was intruding on an intimate moment so I skipped them to the last person at the table. I was surprised I didn't notice him first. He was huge in body builder way with dark curly hair and an amused smile, though I didn't know what was so funny.

They had three things in common, those butterscotch eyes, that unique paleness that easily surpassed mine and they were _impossibly_ beautiful.

I was getting anxious about the car casualty this morning and wondered how no one was talking about it.

_When's Ms. Mole going to call me back?_

Honey blonde surfer hair guy suddenly snapped his head my way with a look of intrigue on his face. I held my breath and started tugging on a lock of hair; because I came to the conclusion that by how immaculately dressed they were and exuded an aura of other-worldly class, that _those _cars must be_ theirs._

I was contemplating what to do and now got Tinkerbelle's attention. I've got to stop staring at them or else I'm going to get cramp in my neck.

Maybe I should say something; I cursed myself for not doing anything about it earlier. I've got to _do_ something!

A hand waved in front of my vision.

"Stop, Tyler." Lauren chastised, she smirked at me. "It's only natural that she noticed them, though it's not the complete set."

I blushed at being caught, I knew I was walking right into her trap but I was desperate to get any kind of information I could to prove my car theory correct and to know who the girl was.

"Who are they?" Mike rolled his eyes at my question but Lauren obliged me with an answer.

"The Cullens and the Hales, well one Hale is missing." She corrected herself.

"The blonde guy is Jasper Hale, the bigger one is Emmett Cullen and the girl is Alice Cullen." Jessica chipped in.

Lauren chuckled. "Don't know why she wastes her money on food even though they have a lot of it, it's not like she keeps it in her stomach anyway." She then eyed me up and down and I realised I forgot to eat most of my food. I sighed, no point in explaining my distraction. I looked at my watch and it told me I had ten minutes left of lunch, I had time.

I picked up the rest of my pizza and ate what was left on my tray, careful not to make a mess.

I glanced at the trio's table again and was about to ask about the similarities when my intuition told me not to point that out.

"They're adopted." Jessica again, I looked at her as an invitation to elaborate. "But they live together, under the same roof!" Her face was full of disgust.

Tyler, Mike and Lauren looked at me for a reaction, or should I say the _right _reaction. Well even I knew that would be a cause for gossip, even in a city as big as where I lived but I wasn't one for gossiping and stirring. I could never be bothered with things as trivial as that.

I tried a different approach.

"Have they lived here very long?" I turned to Jessica.

"They moved here a few years ago from Alaska, with Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen. They're both in their late twenties I think. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and are niece and nephew to Mrs. Cullen's side or something."

"They probably adopted them because she can't have kids." Lauren stated matter-of-factly.

"Lauren!" Jessica half-heartedly chastised.

I really hope I find another table tomorrow.

I got up juggling my bag and tray to dump the remnants in the bin. As I got there Alice got up with the three trays stacked from her table quickly and danced her way to the bin nearest to mine, she smiled at me like I was an old friend but stopped herself with any sort of acknowledgement. I chanced a glance at her trays and noticed the food; I desperately wanted to be proven wrong of. She tipped the tray to the bin and my eyes met her face and she smiled a sad smile then turned to Jasper and Emmett. Feeling a bit intimidated by the three of them together I quickly dumped my tray and made my way to a waiting Mike. From there we made our way to Biology.

My intuition bubbled to the surface, warning me, I had a bad feeling about this.

As we approached the door I rummaged through my bag looking for my slip, Mike went in ahead of me and I made my way towards the teacher. I registered a fan as I passed and part of my subconscious wondered why a fan would be needed here.

I was suddenly overcome with an intense emotion emitted from my very core, tugging me towards the class and pulling me away simultaneously.

The teacher looked at me strangely and I quickly handed the slip to him in hopes to distract him. I was debating what to do because I thought I was going to have a panic attack, when he was already guiding me to my seat. I had the urge to keep my eyes down; my body felt like it was the result of two magnets with both positive ends pushed against one another.

I robotically sat down and retrieved my notebook and pen from my bag. I didn't dare look to my left. I swept my hair over my left shoulder, shielding myself. I tried to analyse what exactly was wrong with me when I started taking notes of the lesson, mitosis, never have I been relieved to have already covered this.

Murphy's Law had a way in rearing its ugly head when my pen ran out of ink. I bit the inside of my cheek out of frustration. I tried to revive it by scribbling in the margin in my notebook, licking the ball point and blowing on it but I was only delaying the inevitable. I steeled myself.

I looked up from my pen and tilted my head to my left.

"Do you have a spare pe-." When I looked up I stopped myself, sitting next to me was perfection incarnate. Michael Angelo would have wept with happiness to ever create such a marble carving of divinity. An angular jaw that could cut diamonds along with a straight nose and high cheek bones that would make any high fashion model consumed with envy. He had the most unique hair colour, like bronze or an old penny, sticking up in disarray.

All this observation took a second but when I got to the set of his mouth and then to his onyx black eyes, it had the power to make me recoil inside myself.

The glare he gave me could send armies fleeing. The only explanation I had for his demeanour was that _he's_ the not so shiny Volvo owner.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so i thought the end of the chapter was fitting and am now anxious in the feedback i might get, alas it's a neccesary evil. Thank you so much for reading this far :)**


End file.
